


Superstar

by ichdeutscher



Series: Superstar [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Car Sex, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Making Up, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Jon's the biggest thing in music these days. Sold out shows, world tours, music videos. But no matter how many fans throw themselves at him or how many celebrities flirt with him, he will always go home to Robb.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Superstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672594
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Superstar

Robb sighed and enjoyed a cigarette on the outside of the building. He kicked his left foot onto the wall and exhaled. ‘Bliss’ he thought. It was so quiet, apart from the sounds of the cars on the street. Although the sounds of the cars were hardly noticeable: Robb had heard much louder and more annoying sounds. Hell, he knew he was due to hear the shrieks of prepubescent girls in just a few minutes.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it. Jon would have a fit if he knew that Robb was still smoking. Robb didn’t like to admit it, but he was completely under Jon’s spell. He had been for years. He would do anything Jon asked, apart, of course, from giving up cigarettes. 

Two blonde girls with shopping bags in their hands walked past him, did a double take, then turned around. “Oh my god.” The one on the left said. “Are you Robb Stark? Jon Snow’s boyfriend?” Robb nodded and offered the girls a fake smile. Robb really hated meeting new people and he especially hated Jon’s fans who liked to pretend that he was the reason that they would never have a chance at Jon. Robb wasn’t an especially greedy or possessive man, but Jon was his, not anyone else’s.

The girls giggled and asked, “Could we have a picture with you?” When Robb frowned, the girl on the right continued. “It’s just that some of the kids at school have a poll going, debating on whether you or Jon are hotter. None of us can tell, but I think a picture with you would definitely help your chances.”

In all truth, Robb didn’t give a flying fuck about a poll about hotness at a school. But he knew that he was part of Jon’s image now and it would be bad business for Robb to be rude to Jon’s fans, no matter how much he hated them. Another forced smile peered across his face. “Sure. A picture would be fine.”

Both the girls immediately crowded around him and took a selfie. It was over fairly quickly, which Robb was beyond grateful for. The girls stepped away from Robb and it looked like they were about to leave, when the girl on the right asked, “Is it true that you met Jon when you were 16?”

Robb resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. He succeeded, but only narrowly. Robb nodded. “Yes, we met when we were 16.”

The girls both giggled at that and continued their inquiries. “And it’s true that you came out for him?”

That time Robb did roll his eyes. Yes, Robb came out at Jon’s request, about 8 years ago. Yes, Robb gave up his dream to play rugby at Durham to go with Jon on his first tour because Jon had asked him to. And yes, Robb was still a tad bit bitter about that. Just a tad. Robb was also bitter about people asking about his relationship. He and Jon had been together for the better part of a decade and he had always believed that his relationship should be private. If things were different, he would just tell them to fuck off. But, things were different. “Yes, I came out for him.”

The girls giggled again. Robb wanted to smoke another cigarette. The girl on the left asked, “Is Jon inside?”

He was inside indeed. He and his manager, Mr. Mormont and the CEO of his label, Mr. Baelish. They were having an important meeting and I was ordered out as a result. Robb bit his lip and smirked at the girls. “No, he’s not inside. He’s actually in Los Angeles working on a duet with Ariana Grande.” Robb lied. There was a certain pleasure in having that sort of information to himself and not having to rely on anyone else to know where his own boyfriend was. The girls frowned at him. “Oh ok. Well thanks for talking to us.”

Robb offered his last fake smile to the girls and forced out, “Anytime.” The girls walked away and Robb pulled another cigarette from his pocket. He lit it with his litter and put it between his lips. Jon’s bodyguard (whose name Robb could never remember) exited from the building. Immediately, the man grabbed Robb and slung him across his back. The bodyguard and Robb had a certain history and he never missed an opportunity to embarrass Robb. He threw Robb in the back of an all black Range Rover. “Mr. Snow will be here shortly.”

Robb huffed. He rolled down the partition from the back. “Gendry?” Robb asked. Gendry Waters was Jon’s personal driver and one of the friends Robb had made along the way. Gendry turned around and smiled at him, “How can I help you?” 

Robb rolled his eyes at Gendry’s formality, but he knew that he had to be professional, due to the bodyguard’s presence in the passenger seat. Robb smirked and asked, “Can you stop by the bakery on the way home? I would kill for some tiramisu.”

Gendry furrowed his brows. “What do you mean? According to Mr. Snow’s manager, I’m to escort the both of you to Heathrow.”

Robb sat back in his seat, frowning. Then, the door opened and Jon slipped into the car, closing the door behind him. He immediately leaned over to Robb and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Hey there, handsome.” Jon said lovingly.

Robb looked over at him and smiled. If you asked Robb, he’d tell you that Jon had hung the moon, sculpted the sun, and created the entire universe. Jon was Robb’s everything, his whole world. 

Gendry turned around and asked, “Heathrow, sir?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, Heathrow.” Then he added, “Please roll up the partition.”

Gendry nodded and rolled up the partition and began driving. Robb sighed and asked Jon, “I thought we were going to spend some time at home. You promised me that when your tour ended, we would go home.”

Jon ran his hands through his hard and curly hair. Jon hated the long hair, but his fans loved it and management demanded that he keep it long as a part of his image. Jon leaned over and cupped Robb’s cheeks and kissed him. Jon had always loved to kiss and that hadn’t changed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and rolled over into Robb’s lap. Jon loved Robb’s lap: it was firm and muscular, yet soft enough to sit in. 

Jon grinded into Robb’s lap in an attempt to get him hard and aroused, trying to make Robb forget about his question. He slid his hands under Robb’s shirt and pinched his nipples (something he knew Robb loved). Robb disconnected the kiss and muttered, “Jon, love, not here.”

Jon groaned and kissed Robb’s neck, licking it and leaving light red marks on it, claiming Robb as his and no one else’s. Jon whispered in Robb’s ear, “Please Robb. Yes, here.” Robb groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt as well, totally unable to deny Jon anything. He laid Jon on the seat and began to take off his pants. “My sweet horny boy.” Robb muttered, looking down at Jon. “You always need me, don’t you?”

Jon nodded, completely undone by the thought of Robb fucking him in the back of the car. “Need you all the time, I can never get enough of you.” Robb groaned, pushing down his own pants as well. Robb groaned, looking down at his darling boy. “I know you can’t get enough of me. I fucked you this morning, before you left for your little meeting. I fucked you last night, before we fell asleep. Before that, I fucked you on the airplane and before that, I fucked you in the hotel in Berlin. You always need my cock, don’t you?”

Jon nodded and smiled at him, giving his best virgin church boy smile. It was ironic, Jon had been fucked more times than he could count. He was horny, all the time. But no matter how horny he got, he’d only ever let Robb have him. He’d never been fucked by anyone else and knew that he never would be. He loved every part of Robb: his handsome face, his muscular arms, his ripped abs, his firm butt, and thick cock. Sure, Robb thought Jon had hung the moon, but Jon was a slave for Robb.

Robb spread Jon’s legs just a bit further, before sinking his face between Jon’s legs, licking, and prodding, and fingering. Jon was moaning about, swearing and muttering all sorts of declarations of love to Robb. Robb loved when he made Jon into a moaning mess, turning him into his dirty, horny boy. Jon thrust his hand between Robb’s curls. Robb wondered if Gendry and the bodyguard could hear them up front. He hoped they could, especially the damned bodyguard. That might show who the boss is. Robb had lost himself and was brought back to reality after hearing Jon’s sex induced pleads. “Please, Robb. Fuck me. I need you, need you so badly. Please.”

Robb looked up at Jon, rose, and slowly made his way to Jon’s mouth, kissing him. “Oh yeah?” Robb asked. “You want me to fuck you in the back of this car? You want my raw dick? It’s throbbing for you, baby.” Jon moaned again, completely losing his mind. He reached down and grabbed Robb’s cock and thrust inside himself, causing the both of them to moan. Robb groaned at him, “Fuck yeah, baby.” Robb starts to thrust inside of Jon in the backseat of the car. Jon was moaning and screaming, fussing over himself while Robb fucked him. “I love your fat cock, daddy.” He moaned out.

Robb raised an eyebrow. In the 9 years that they had been together, Jon had never called Robb “daddy.” Robb kissed Jon’s neck again. Robb’s sweat was dripping onto Jon, falling down like raindrops from the sky. “Who's your daddy?” Robb asked.

Jon moaned and looked straight into Robb’s eyes. “You are, Robb, you’re my daddy. You’re my man.”

Robb nodded, fucking into Jon even faster and harder. “You got that right. You’re mine.” Robb grabbed Jon’s cock, stroking it and jacking it while he thrashed Jon’s insides. “Fuck daddy, I’m going to cum.” Robb nodded and responded, “Cum then. Cum all over your own stomach. Show me how much you love my cock.” At that, Jon’s cum went spurting all over his firm abs and chest. Robb just continued to fuck into Jon, just the way he knew Jon liked it (Jon loved to get a few really hard thrusts while he came: it sent him into outerspace). “Jon, baby, I’m going to cum. Tell me, where do you want my cum?”

Jon moaned. “I want it in my mouth.” Jon shimmied from under Robb and pushed him back into the seat. He grabbed Robb’s cock and put it in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. “Oh fuck baby. Suck on my cock. Such a good boy.” Robb grabbed Jon’s head, pushing him down onto his cock. “Oh fuck Jon. I’m going to cum. Swallow my cum like a good boy.” Jon did as he was asked, slurping and sucking down Robb’s cum like his life depended on it. 

Jon came up for air, going back and sitting down in his seat. He raised an eyebrow at Robb and asked, “Hey, why do you always insist on calling me your good boy? You do realize that I’m 5 months older than you, right?”

Robb rolled his eyes at kissed Jon’s cheeks, the right, then the left. “But you are my good boy, my darling boy.”

Jon laughed and smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Do you want to go again?” Robb frowned and responded with a “fuck off”. They put their seatbelts on again and Robb revisited his earlier question. “Ignoring the fact that you distracted me with your tight, pink hole, I still would like an answer from the question from earlier. You promised me that we would go home, why are we going to Heathrow.”

Jon sighed and decided to come clean, after acknowledging that he had run out of all the other options. “Well technically I’m keeping my promise. We’re going to Dublin for the night. I know that’s not really what you meant when I said “going home” but it will be good for you to see your family for a bit.”

Robb was a proud Irishman, the only thing he loved more than his homeland, was his boyfriend. He had left his beloved homeland in hopes of getting a better opportunity to become a rugby star in England. Instead, he became the boyfriend of a boy that had guitar, a great voice, and a quest for success. Robb didn’t get many chances to see his family as he could often be found on tour with his special boy. The family didn’t exactly approve of Robb being the Irish Yoko Ono, either. They would have preferred that Robb at least finish university first. At least that’s how his parents felt. His siblings thought that Jon was the coolest thing ever and they loved that their older brother was dating a rockstar.

Robb nodded. “But why are we going to Dublin now? Is it just so we can see my family?”

As Robb expected, Jon shook his head. “No. They want me to do a concert for St. Patrick’s Day, since they cancelled the parade.”

Robb sighed. He had been looking forward to the St. Patrick’s Day Parade too, he hadn’t missed one in a very long time. “A concert?” Robb asked. “Is that really a good idea right now?”

Jon ran his hands through his hair. “Well it's not really a concert, there won’t be any fans there, if that’s what you’re concerned about. It’ll be televised. Me and some other Irish singers will be performing in hopes of raising money to find a coronavirus cure.”

Robb squinted. “That’s nice and all, but you’re not Irish.”

Jon smiled. “Yes, I know that. But I’ve been dating an Irish boy for 9 years and I’ll be doing “Forever” and “Green”, both of which are about the time you fucked me in your parents’ bed.”

Robb shuddered at the memory of it; they were 19 at the time and Jon’s career was just starting to really take off. They were both so horny and it was the first minute they had been alone for a very long time. Jon had ripped Robb’s clothes off and rode him like his life depended on it. 

“Just don’t tell anyone what the song is really about.”

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and the car doors on both Robb and Jon’s side opened. “Oh fuck.” Mr. Mormont said. “Would you boys but some fucking clothes on and not fuck in the back of cars?”

Robb and Jon exchanged a look and broke into a smile. Robb and Jon rarely wore clothes around each other, so it was nothing out of the ordinary for them to be naked. They both pulled their clothes back on and exited the car. Mr. Mormont went on talking to Jon about the plan for when they would arrive in Dublin, what he would be wearing at the event, when they would prepare for it. At one time, Robb would have been fascinated by those conversations, but they eventually became dull and Robb knew that it was basically all semantics. 

Robb took a seat on the private plane, halfway annoyed that Jon hadn’t told him about it sooner and halfway happy about the fact that he’d see his parents soon. He decided that he’d call them as soon as they touched down in Dublin. As a habit, Jon flouted the rules of flying and immediately took a seat in Robb’s lap. Jon was usually behaved himself while sitting in Robb’s lap, but once on a particularly bumpy flight from Brisbane to Auckland, he took Robb’s cock out and put it inside himself, not caring if anyone saw.

Mr. Mormont came over to Jon and Robb. “I’m glad I’ve got the both of you together. We’ve gotten an offer from Town and Country Magazine that we walk around your house and have a look at it. What do you think?”

Robb watched Jon, curious as to what he would say. “Well I don’t know.” Jon said. “Which house would he want to tour?” Robb and Jon had two houses: one in London and one in Edinburgh. The one in London was to be nearer to the recording studios and work, but the one in Edinburgh was just theirs, the one they had for their own pleasure. They painted colorful drawings on the walls and run around naked and make hot and sticky love in the gardens.

“The London house, of course.” Mr. Mormont responded. “I know that the both of you would be livid with me if I even suggest the Edinburgh one.”

Jon raised his eyebrow and turned his head to look at Robb. “Well big man, what do you think?”

Robb shrugged. He had seen a few of those home tours on Youtube a time or two. Robb felt the same way about it as he did with most things pertaining to Jon: if it helps him continue to do what he loves, then that’s perfectly fine with him. 

“It doesn’t make a difference to me.” Robb said.

Mr. Mormont smiled and typed something on his phone, then continuing, “Also, there was a request that the two of you do a couple’s interview for Out Magazine. They want to do a spotlight on your relationship, since you two have been together so long and there aren’t very many successful out gay rockstars…..” He trailed off at the look on Robb’s face. Jon turned and looked at Robb again and asked, “Thoughts?”

“No.” Robb said firmly. “Our relationship isn’t a gimmick and certainly isn’t for fucking sale. We’ve never talked about our relationship before and I’d probably end up saying something stupid that would just get you into to trouble. So the answer is a firm, resounding no.”

Jon smirked and then turned back to Mr. Mormont “Well, you heard the man. The answer is no.”

Mr. Mormont went and scribbled something down and then said, “Ok. Lastly, we received an offer from Dolce and Gabbana for you to walk in one of their shows. We think it would be a good look for you.”

Jon laughed. “I’m hardly tall enough to be a model. Besides, if I tried that people on the internet would accuse me of stealing a model's jobs.”

Mr. Mormont just shook his head. “Actually, I wasn’t talking to you. The offer is for Robb.”

Robb lifted his head. “Me?”

Mr. Mormont nodded. “Yes, you. They think that you’d make a good addition to their show in May. What do you think?”

Robb didn’t really speak, so Jon chimed in. “I think you should do it, Robb. All the other celebrities date models, I’ll finally have a model of my own.”

Robb rolled his eyes at Jon and responded, “Can I get back to you on that one? It’s actually a lot to think about.”

Mr. Mormont nodded. “Sure, sure. Just don’t take too long.”

An hour later, they arrived in the capital of the emerald isle itself: Dublin. Robb’s hometown. They exited the plane and they were put into the back of a white Range Rover. “We’re running late, so we’re going straight to the venue. It sort of sucks because I’m supposed to go on in 45 minutes, so I probably won’t have a chance to warm up. Maybe you can call your family and have them meet us at the venue.”

“You’re not going to warm up? You always warm up.” Robb countered.

Jon just shrugged. “Meh, don’t worry about it. I’m your good boy and I can handle it. Unless of course, you’d like for me to warm up here, then just call your folks.” Jon had meant that to be a joke, but Robb didn’t find it funny at all. But what Robb did know was that Jon wouldn’t budge and didn’t like to be policed when it came to his music and singing. 

Instead, Robb pulled his phone from his pocket and called his dad. One ring went by, no answer and the same for the second ring. Luckily, his dad picked up for the third ring. 

“Dad?” Robb asked.

“Robb!” His dad exclaimed. “I’m so glad to hear from you, lad. I was just talking to my friend at work about you. How goes it?”

Robb smiled at the sound of his father’s voice. He hadn’t seen his dad in all of 10 months. He hadn’t seen any of his family in 10 months. He missed them so much. “It’s fine, Da.” Robb responded. “Everything’s fine.”

His father chuckled. “Oh, I’m glad to hear that. I was worried that the only reason that you called me was because you were in an emergency.”

His father meant for that to be a joke too, but that actually really hurt Robb. He knew that he didn’t see or talk to his family nearly as much as he should. He felt bad enough about it, but he had sort of hoped that his family hadn’t noticed that much. Unfortunately Robb, clearly they had. 

“No sort of emergency. Just wanted to tell you that Jon and I are in Dublin. We just landed. He has to perform in an hour or so and we’d both like you to come on down. We can all have some dinner afterwards, if you like.” Robb felt so awkward asking his father to dinner with his boyfriend. He and his father had been so close at one time and now he didn’t even know what sort of food his father would even want to eat at dinner. He felt like such a shitty son. 

His father’s voice boomed with joy through the phone, eliminating any irrational fear that Robb had had. “We’d all love that. I’ll text it in the family group chat, they’ll all be so excited to hear that you and your bloke are in town. They miss you so much. I miss you so much.”

Despite knowing that his family missed him, finding out about a family group chat that he wasn’t a part of really gutted Robb. Of course, he understood why he wasn’t being included, but it still stung like a bitch. 

“I miss you all too.” Robb said. It was all he could say too, not much else would come out. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of Jon and certainly not over the phone with his father. Then he cleared his throat and continued, “I’ll text you the location, then?”

“Yes. I’ll see you soon, son.”

“See you soon, Da.”

Robb was in a pretty decent mood while he sat in the backstage room. He had his feet propped up on the couch and it was relatively peaceful, save the noise from Jon’s warm up (they had gotten in just early enough to let him have a few minutes to warm up, as was his custom). Robb decided to take a scroll on instagram and look about. He went to Sansa’s account first, it was filled with bright colours and, of course, the boyfriend that she was deemed too young to have. Arya, on the other hand, had a much more down to earth account, filled with pictures of friends and pictures of her smiling. It was nice to see that his sisters, at least, were thriving. His brothers didn’t have accounts. He did feel bad that he had to find out things from their instagrams, but he knew that finding out things via social media was much better than not finding out at all. 

Robb’s social media stalking came to an abrupt end when Jon strutted into the room. “Hey.” Jon said quietly. 

Robb put his phone down and looked up at Jon. “Have a good warm up?”

Jon nodded, “Yes. I will go on in about 5 minutes, but I just need to tell you something first.” He trailed off for a second, then continued. “We have to fly back to London right after this. Meghan Markle and Prince Harry are having their last party in London and we’ve been invited.”

Robb frowned. “But what about my family? We’re supposed to be meeting them. They’re so excited to see us. Haven’t seen them in so long ....”

Jon frowned and shrugged. “Well we can fly them out sometime soon. But it could be a really great opportunity for both us at the party. There will be so many important people there that we’ll be able to meet and speak and talk to. Just imagine.” He looked at the clock and then continued, “I really do have to go on now, but just be ready for the flight once my set is finished.”

Jon left before Robb could protest further. Robb’s heart sunk to the bottom of his chest and sighed. He hadn’t seen his family in ten months and he was now only a few kilometers away from them about to blow them off again. He thought about sending his father a cowardly text to try to avoid any direct confrontation, but he knew that he had to call him.

The phone rang and rang and rang, just for him not to receive an answer. Robb hated leaving voicemails, but he left one anyway. “Hey there Da, something came up and Jon and I have to leave Dublin right after his set. I’m really sorry about this and I honestly can’t believe how gutted I am about this. I miss you all so much. Miss you like crazy. I swear that I’ll come back really soon and stay for a long, long time. I might even try to come back tomorrow, I don’t know. I won’t let us stay apart for this long again either. That, I swear to you.” Robb ended the phone call and felt tears drop from his eyes. He was crying. He felt so sad and so hurt and all at the same time, he was livid and angry.. He wiped his tears and turned on the television to distract himself from what had just happened. 

Jon was shirtless, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for one of his shows. He had a shamrock painted above his left nipple. None of that annoyed or upset Robb. What annoyed and upset Robb was the fact that Jon was dancing with some guitarist in the band. The guitarist’s pants were tight and Jon was being inappropriate and slutty. Robb tried not to feel jealous, but couldn’t help himself. He turned the television off and threw the remote.

Robb was over it all. He started asking himself why should he leave his family behind to go back to London with a boy that dances half naked with other guys. Robb tried not to become angry, he knew that to an extent it was an act and that it’s just a show and at the end of the night, Jon was Robb’s. But strangely and uniquely and for the first time in a long time, that didn’t calm him nor did it make him feel any better about what was happening. It wasn’t like Robb hadn’t gotten offers from other guys or even other girls and it wasn’t like Robb couldn’t have just as easily left and went to lead a normal, quiet life back in Ireland in relative peace and obscurity. He had given everything up for Jon, all his hopes and dreams and wishes, and that was the thanks he got in return? ‘A load of bullshit’ he thought.

When Jon’s set had finished, he went rushing backstage to see his boyfriend. He opened the door and closed it behind him, hoping to have some more sex before they got back to the plane. Jon rushed over to Robb and tried to kiss him, but Robb swerved out of his way, coolly avoiding him.

Jon furrowed his brows and asked, “Robb? What’s wrong?”

Robb looked away from Jon, refusing to give him the pleasure of seeing how truly hurt he was. “I don’t want to be around you right now.”

Jon was shocked. Shocked and hurt. Jon could be short sighted and egocentric, but he was still very sensitive. Hearing things like that, especially from Robb who mattered to him more than anyone else, could break his little heart in two. “You don’t want to be around me right now? Why?”

Robb, still looking away from Jon, ignored Jon’s question. “Maybe you can take the guitarist back to London with you. The two of you seemed to be getting on just fucking fine.”

Jon sighed. “Is that what this is about? You’re jealous of the guitarist? The only reason I was dancing with him is because it’s a job. I don’t even know his name.”

Robb didn’t respond and Jon was always so quick to acquiesce to avoid a fight. Jon hated fights: he was no good at them and besides, Robb would always end up saying something that would really hurt Jon’s feelings. Robb was the nicest man in the world 99% of time, but he could say some really cruel things if he was mad enough.

“I’m sorry.” Jon spoke. “I didn’t mean to upset you. If I had thought that you would have been upset by it, I swear I wouldn’t have done it. I swear.”

Robb shrugged. Sometimes when Robb was mad, he couldn’t quite see reason. He wanted to fight to death and he wanted to win. He was simultaneously embarrassed and proud of himself for that. “I don’t care. I’m still not going to the party. Fuck off to London.”

Jon sat down away from Robb. He was choking back his tears. He hated fights so much. “Please don’t be like this, Robb. Just tell me what’s wrong. I’ll fix it, I promise. I just hate when you act like this.” 

Robb turned around when Jon said that and in that instant, Jon wished he could have taken it all back. “When I act like what?” Robb asked, coldly. “When I act like a real person, not just your arm candy or your personal sex machine?”

Jon shook his head, “What? No! I meant… Fuck. I don’t even know what I meant.”

Robb rolled his eyes “Like I said earlier, I don’t care. You really should fuck off to London and go party with royalty. Maybe it will be good for us to spend some time apart. We’ve been together for months on end. Could use some time away from you.” Robb didn’t actually mean a single word that had come out of his mouth, Robb just hadn’t learned to control himself when he got angry.

Jon shook his head again. “No, Robb, please. I don’t care about the party. We can go to your family’s house right now, let’s go. It will be fun. It will be good for us.”

Robb blew a raspberry at Jon. “I don’t think so. It’s not like my parents like you all that much to begin with: they think you’re the reason that I gave up my chance at being a rugby star.”

Jon fell silent at that, suddenly remembering him about 8 years ago begging Robb not to go to university and tour with him instead. Jon thought about that, occasionally, wondering if Robb still thought about that. Clearly he did. 

Jon didn’t really have anything to say to that. He did feel bad about it though. And guilty. “I didn’t know that you still thought about that.”

Robb had had enough. “You didn’t know that? It was my dream to play rugby and I gave it all up for you! And this is how I’m repaid? By seeing you dance half naked on a stage with a guitarist whose name you claim not to know? By cancelling our plans time after time? Sometimes, I want to have things for myself! I want to make the plans sometimes! I want to take you places and I want to do things with you when I want to. For the past 9 months, I’d been touring around the world with you watching horny fans grab you and fondle you and fawn over you and I never opened my mouth because I’ve always supported you. But now that the tour is over, I want a little attention! Sometimes things should be about me! Is that too much to ask?”

Jon hadn’t realized that Robb had been feeling so neglected lately, and who could blame him? He had given up so much for Jon and he had asked for so little in return. Jon walked closer to Robb and said, “Robb. I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realized that I hadn’t been paying enough attention to you. I love you, Robb. So, so much. You know that, right?”

Robb sighed and shrugged. He stood and headed for the door. “Whatever. I’m out of here. I’m leaving.”

Jon grabbed onto Robb’s hand in a last ditch attempt to stop Robb from leaving, before things between them got really bad. “Please don’t leave me, Robb. Please.” Robb flung Jon off him and walked out of the door. Robb closed the door behind him. He had intended to leave in some sorry attempt to show Jon that he meant business, but he found himself planted outside the door, listening to Jon’s sobs. For Jon, it was a horrific example of the past repeating itself: his father had left him and his mother after a terrible fight when he was just a child and now the same thing was happening to him. He fell onto the ground, overcome by the sadness. No matter how upset Robb was with Jon, he couldn’t stand to hear him so sad and upset and after he heard a thud from the room, he went running back in, only to see Jon lying on the ground.

Robb sighed and picked Jon up and laid him on the sofa. “I’m sorry.” Jon kept repeating, while crying into Robb’s shoulder. It was so strange, suddenly Robb wasn’t mad or upset or even the slightest bit disappointed. He still loved Jon. Jon was still his special boy. “Baby.” Robb said. “Stop crying, please.”

Jon nodded and did his best to stop the waterworks and eventually, he calmed himself. “I didn’t mean to cry so much. It’s just that I was so worried that you were leaving for good and it just felt like you were leaving me for good.”

Robb shook his head and kissed Jon’s cheek. “I was only going to go out for a bit to blow off some steam. I couldn’t possibly leave my special boy behind now, could I?”

That made Jon smile a little. “No, you couldn’t.”

Robb smiled back at him. “I just have to work on expressing my feelings better. Sometimes I hold things in until it’s too late and then it all comes spewing out at the wrong time.”

Jon nodded. “Yeah. And I need to work on putting you and us first more often.”

Robb kissed Jon again. “Do you think we’re up for the task?”

Jon nodded, happily, as he had his man back in his arms. “Of course. We can skip Meghan and Harry’s party tonight. We can just spend time with your family instead.”

Robb shrugged. “We can spend time with the family tomorrow. Maybe we can just spend tonight between the two of us and enjoying each other’s company. We can go sightseeing like tourists and drink beer and end the night in glorious lovemaking. How does that sound?”

Jon smiled and straddled Robb’s lap. “Maybe we can start with the glorious lovemaking.”

“Horny dog.” Robb retorted.

Jon smiled and responded, “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, ichdeutscher, solemnly swear to not start another story until I'm finished with the ones I've already started. I promise I won't. I promise.
> 
> The bad news is that my school cancelled classes due to coronavirus, but the good news is that I'll have more time to finish the stories that I've already started. Which I really need to do. Like, I really need to. You can check out my other stories, if you like.
> 
> But, thanks for reading!
> 
> Lastly, I do take requests for stories too. I can’t promise that I’ll have them published the next day, but please feel free to request.


End file.
